Brothers
by Frost-chan
Summary: (title is a wip) What if Hao and Yoh had grown up together? they'll face the hardships together along with all their friends. They'll take the world of Shamans by storm and leave everything a little different. Story will hopefully be better then the summery. Events will change from the anime/manga. No flames, experimental story.


_{A/N: I know i should be updating Wonderful days, but this came into my head. I like the idea of Hao being a good guy and that. Just seems neat to me. Like Wonderful days, this is experimental. I want to see how well received this is before i post anymore chapters and characters will be OOC. If it doesn't go well, alright, fine by me and i'll try again and improve. If not, i'll take it down and work on Wonderful days. also, there will be notes on the terms for people who don't know Japanese. Also, do not trust Google translate. Found out the hard way it's not very accurate. So... Without any further wasting of time, Allons-y! i don't own anything.}_

* * *

**_August_****_ 10, 1990, Hao and Yoh-five years of age~_**

* * *

"Bet you can't catch me, Aniki_(1)_!" Yoh called, looking back.

"Oh yeah? Bet I could!" Hao called back and ran faster.

Hao chased after Yoh, laughing with him. Hao caught up to Yoh and hugged him. "Got ya, Otouto_(2)_."

"Ah! Aww... no fair." Yoh complained, still smiling.

The adults watched the pair play. Keiko was ecstatic that the twins were getting along so well. Mikihisa just watched in silence and Yohmei kept a close eye on Hao, waiting for him to go back on his word and attack Yoh. Yoh took Hao by his wrist and dragged him to the garden.

"let's make something for Kaasan_(3)_!"

"Good idea. I'll make a flower crown."

"And i'll make a bouquet. Kaasan'll look like a queen then." Yoh said.

The twins sat down and immediately began picking various flowers. Hao weaved the stems of each flower and greenery with the utmost care, the design was intricate and wouldn't fall apart easily. Yoh haphazardly bunched flowers together. Hao would give him tips and point out what colors would look good together. Yoh stood up after making sure his gift for Keiko wouldn't fall apart. He ran ahead of Hao. Hao followed at a slower pace. Yoh held out the flowers when he reached his mother.

"Are those for me, Yoh?" Keiko asked.

Yoh nodded and smiled when she took the flowers.

"Their beautiful sweety."

Hao joined Yoh and hide the crown behind his back.

"Aniki made something for you too, Kaasan." Yoh said, pushing Hao closer to Keiko.

"Is that so?"

Hao nodded and revealed the crown. Keiko smiled and lowered her head. Hao put the intricate crown on her head. She straightened up and turned to Mikihisa.

"Well? How do i look?" She asked.

"Like a goddess." Mikihisa replied almost silent.

Yoh and Hao exchanged a smile. Keiko turned to her sons and kneeled down in front of the boys. She pulled them both into a hug. The twins returned the hug. When released, Yoh coaxed Hao into playing a game of tag. Keiko went into the house to prepare lunch. The boys continued to play until it started getting dark. Hao climbed into a nearby tree to get a better view of the sunset. Yoh joined him, sitting on the branch. It wasn't till two hours after the sunset that they climbed down and went inside.

"Today was lots of fun." Yoh said, yawning.

Hao grinned. "Yeah. Lots and lots."

They were greeted by a very worried Keiko when they went in. Hao grabbed Yoh's hand and went to the main room. They sat side by side on the floor and watched the movie that was left on since they couldn't change it. It was a Horror flick, an older one, but none-of-the-less a nightmare waiting to happen. Yoh drifted off to sleep land only a few minutes later, leaning against Hao. Keiko brought the twins their dinner a few minutes later and giggled at the sight of the two sleeping boys. She put the food down, gently picked them up and carried them to their room. Hao opened his eyes as she set him in his bed. He crawled under the warm covers. She laid Yoh in his own bed and left. Hao closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Yoh's eyes snapped open. He sat up and got out of his bed. Yoh walked to Hao's bed and shook his sleeping twin. Hao groaned but cracked his eyes open and looked at Yoh.

"Why're you up so late...?"

"I had a nightmare."

Hao sat up and hugged Yoh.

"Is it from the movie?" Hao asked, letting go of Yoh.

Yoh nodded and sat next to Hao before explaining his dream. Hao frowned and hugged Yoh again. They laid down again and went back to sleep, staying next to each other for comfort.

* * *

**_One year later, May 12, 1991_**

* * *

Yoh shook his twin, excited for the day.

"Wake up!" Yoh shouted and resorted to pulling at Hao's arm.

"five more minutes..." Hao groaned, pulling his arm from Yoh's grip.

"No! Now!" Yoh said.

Hao opened his eyes and slowly sat up. "You won't let me sleep, huh?"

"It's our birthday so no way!"

Hao sighed and flopped back down.

"Birthdays can wait..." Hao groaned. "Too tired..."

"And you say _I'm_ lazy." Yoh muttered.

Hao gave a grumpy glare to the younger and pulled the blanket over his head. Yoh crossed his arms and thought for a moment. Yoh grinned as the perfect idea came to him.

"If you don't get up, me, Kaasan and Otousan_(4)_ will eat all the chocolate cake."

Hao shot out of his covers. "You wouldn't."

"I would." Yoh grinned.

The pair raced to the kitchen. Yoh was the first one in the room and cheered at his success. Hao pouted before retreating back to their room to grab his present for Yoh. Hao pulled out the drawer of his dresser and pulled out the wrapped present. He trekked back to the kitchen and fiddled with the box. Hao was greeted with a plate. He took it and Yoh dragged him to the table where the cake was sitting. Gathered around the table was Mikihisa, Keiko, Kino and Yohmei. The twins kneeled at the table and thought of what to wish for. The twins exchanged a look and nodded before looking back at the cake and blowing the candles out.

"Otanjōbi omedetō gozaimasu_(5)_!" The adults said.

Hao and Yoh were practicly jumping as the cake was cat. The twins were given the first two slices.

"Itadakimasu_(6)_!" The twins said before eating.

After everyone that had cake finished, they put down their plates.

"Gochisōsama-deshit_(7)_."

The Twins were given their presents, which they opened eagerly, and the rest of the day was spent enjoying the celebration.

* * *

_{A/N: That's a wrap. __If i am incorrect on any of the translations, please tell me but don't be rude 'bout it. I'm still learning. Also, leave a review and tell me if i should keep writing.}_

Meanings:

_(1) Aniki-_Older brother

_(2) Otouto-_Younger brother

_(3) Kaasan-_Mother

_(4) Otousan-_ Father

_(5) "Otanjōbi omedetō gozaimasu"-_"Happy birthday"

_(6) "__Itadakimasu"-_"I humbly receive"

_(7)__ "Gochisōsama-deshit__"-_"It was quite a feast"


End file.
